fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario Bros. ULTIMATE
This game is a two-dimensional Mario platformer. Description ''"Go on a wild adventure with Mario and friends! Defeat Bowser and his kids in story mode, triumph in the minigames, battle online in duel mode, or create your own level in DIY mode!"'' Story Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Rosalina and Daisy all arrive at Peach's castle for a party to celebrate Peach's last rescue, in which all of them contributed to. As the party goes on, Mario remembers that he has forgotten something in the castle and leaves to get it. When he comes back, all of his friends have been dragged onto an airship by the Koopalings and all the Toads attending the party are fleeing. Mario reaches into his pocket where he keeps his emergency power-up supply and pulls out a Red Star from Super Mario Galaxy. He flies up to the airship where all of his friends are captive and battles Bowser Jr. Mario seems to have won after he knocks Bowser Jr. and the rest of the Koopalings off of the ship, but Kamek flies up and uses his magic to stop the Koopalings' fall. He then zaps Mario, making him fall off and into World 1. Mario progresses through the world, catching up to Lemmy Koopa at his castle. He has Luigi captive. Mario defeats him and rescues his brother, who is now playable. This - one Koopaling, one friend - thing continues until World 8. Bowser still has Peach captive in his castle, according to information Mario and friends found after defeating Ludwig Koopa in World 7. They progress to Bowser Jr.'s airship, where he duels Mario. Mario wins and goes to Bowser's Castle. Unfortunately, Bowser Jr. got there before Mario and he backs up his dad when they meet. Mario knocks them into the lava and opens Peach's cage. However, Bowser and his son emerge from the lava as Dry Bowser and Dry Bowser Jr. and now have the ability to grow enormous size and throw bones. Mario helps Peach to the exit while avoiding their attacks. By the door, he finds a big Bob-omb. Mario sets it off and escapes the castle. The bomb goes off inside the castle with Dry Bowser and Dry Jr. inside. Peach is now a playable character. The Koopalings get to Bowser's Castle too late. They decide against rescuing their dad and brother because Bowser would punish them greatly for not stopping Mario. Levels The worlds of this game all take place in one location, like in ''Super Mario World. ''The island where the game takes place in is ''not ''Dinosaur Land. It is the greater area of the Mushroom Kingdom, evident because Peach's Castle and Toad Town are in the center. World 1 is in a grassy field, World 2 is in a desert, World 3 is by a sea, World 4 is in a forest, World 5 is on a planet, World 6 is in a tundra, World 7 is in a factory, and World 8 is near a volcano. [[World 1 (New Super Mario Bros. ULTIMATE)]] [[World 2|World 2 (New Super Mario Bros. ULTIMATE)]] [[World 3 (New Super Mario Bros. ULTIMATE)]] [[World 4 (New Super Mario Bros. ULTIMATE)]] [[World 5 (New Super Mario Bros. ULTIMATE)]] [[World 6 (New Super Mario Bros. ULTIMATE)]] [[World 7 (New Super Mario Bros. ULTIMATE)]] [[World 8 (New Super Mario Bros. ULTIMATE)]] Power-ups Normal Power-ups Super Mushroom Fire Flower Ice Flower Super Leaf Gold Flower Mini Mushroom Mega Mushroom Wiggler Suit Boomerang Flower Hammer Flower Cloud Flower Magic Wand Bosses Lemmy Koopa (World 1) Larry Koopa (World 2) Wendy Koopa (World 3) Iggy Koopa (World 4) Morton Koopa (World 5) Roy Koopa (World 6) Ludwig Koopa (World 7) Bowser Jr. (Airships and World 8) Bowser (World 8) Enemies Goombas Koopa Troopas Characters (Stats out of 5) There are nine playable characters, listed below. Each have their own unique stats. Mario Run: Jump: Traction: Strength: Luigi Run: Jump: Traction: Strength: Wario Run: Jump: Traction: Strength: Waluigi Run: Jump: Traction: Strength: Yoshi Run: Jump: Traction: Strength: Toad Run: Jump: Traction: Strength: Rosalina Run: Jump: Traction: Strength: Daisy Run: Jump: Traction: Strength: Peach Run: Jump: Traction: Strength: Gallery